New People and New Rangers
by windrangeryellow
Summary: So theres a new girl with secrets. Dustin falls for her she falls for him. Theres mysterious rangers from two groups. loves in the air along with battles and compitition read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, look out." At least that's what I think the guy said. I can't really hear anything because I have headphones in. All of a sudden I'm flying the rest of the way across the road. I look at the road and see a truck rush past were I was just standing. Someone pulls one of my headphones out. I look over and see this really cute guys kneeling next to me holding my headphone. I figured he was the one that saved me.

"Th-thanks," is all I can manage to get out. He smiled at me and stands holding out his hand to help me up.

"No problem. It might be a good idea to not where headphones while walking across the street. So uh are you new I haven't seen you around before." I pulled my other headphone out and he hands me the other one.

"Yea, I just moved from Connecticut." He stared at me in disbelief.

"Connecticut? Man that's really far away. Anyway I'm Dustin. Well, actually my real name is Waldo but don't call me that." I giggled a bit but nodded I could see why he wouldn't want to be called that.

"Jaime…" Beep beep beep. I pull out my phone and read the message. _Your bike is here._ That's all it said but that was enough for me. "I gotta go but maybe I'll see you around." I wave and start walking home. When I get home my white motocross bike is sitting in the drive way. "Sweet," I've been riding since I was five. I run in the house and run to my room to change into motocross clothes. Then I grab my helmet. "Mom I'm goin moto."

"Ok, have fun. Do you need money?" I roll my eyes.

"No mom. Bye" I run out the door and get on my bike. I start it and ride to the track. When I get there I see Dustin in motocross clothes and standing in front of a bike talking to two other kids. They obviously don't motocross. He sees me but he doesn't know it's me cause I'm wearing my helmet. I'm just close enough to hear what he's saying.

"Hey, Tori who's that?" asked Dustin

"Umm, I don't know. How about you Shane? Do you know?" By the way she looked at him it was obvious that she really liked him. He didn't seem to notice typical boy.

"Nope, sorry Tor. Well, I'm gonna go over to ramps see ya." Tori sighed and waved bye to Shane.

"I'm gonna go to the beach let me know if you find out who that is." With that she left or started to then she came back and sat down. "Never mind I'll go later." I speed onto the track and did some awesome tricks when I road past Dustin he had that same look of disbelief on his face he had earlier.

"No way that's not fair I'm the best that girl is taking my spot that's not fair," said Dustin.

"Hmmm I think someone's jealous," teased Tori.

"No I'm not it's just not fair," I had to smile at that it was really cute.

"Yes you are," Tori got up and started chasing Dustin. They couldn't have run on the track at a worse time. I was just coming around the corner. I tried to stop but my bike flipped I let go. If it hadn't been for Dustin once again the bike would have come down right on top of me. He jumped at me pushing me out of the way but holding on to me. We landed at the same time as my bike just three feet away. I yanked my helmet off. Dustin was so shocked it was me he let go. When he did I jumped up and ran to my bike. It was totaled.

"Shoot, not again." I placed my helmet on the ground and lifted my bike off the ground and pushed it up the hill. I was about to go get my helmet when I saw Dustin walking up the hill with it. When he got to the top I met him. He handed it to me. He was about to say something but was interrupted by an explosion just twenty feet away.


	2. Chapter 2

He turned and ran toward the explosion so did Tori. I followed behind him but he didn't know. Everyone else was running away. When we got there Shane was already there. I hid behind a tree so they wouldn't see me. As I watched and ugly alien rose from the ground.

"Wow, he's even uglier than the last one," mocked Dustin pointing at it and laughing.

"You said it bro. Ready?" asked Shane.

"Ready!" shouted Dustin and Tori in unison.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM HA!" They all shouted.

"Power of Earth!" shouted Dustin. He's the yellow ranger.

"Power of Water!" shouted Tori. She's the blue ranger.

"Power of Air!" shouted Shane. He's the red ranger. I stood there in shock. Power rangers aren't supposed to exist. It's supposed to be a show for kids. As I watched they made the alien explode and then I grew really, really big. Out of nowhere gigantic robotic animals appeared. A lion, a bird, and a dolphin. Dustin jumped into the lion, Shane jumped into the bird, and Tori jumped into the dolphin. They combined the animals and defeated the alien again. The animals disappeared.

"NICE DUDE!" said Dustin.

"Excuse me?" said Tori.

"Oh, uh and girl? Dudette?" Said Dustin. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Dude," said Shane laughing "you are not good with girls." They demorphed and that's when and that's when I accidently snapped a twig. I looked up and saw them looking right at me. _Uh-oh_ I thought. They started running toward me. I turned and ran. There is no way I can let them catch me. I made it to the track and looked back they were just running out of the woods. I ran to my bike and grabbed my bag from under the seat and ran. As I ran I came across a store that sold motocross bikes and other stuff. I ran inside and went into the bathroom. When I came out I was in skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I also had my skateboard. I saw them coming through the door so I hid behind a bike. They ran right past me and up to the counter.

"Hey Kelly, did a girl come in here by any chance?" Dustin asked the girl at the counter.

"The only girl that came here today is just leaving now." They turned and saw me running out the door. I dropped my skateboard on the ground and hopped on.

"No way. That is not fair." said Dustin. I made it home without them catching me. I ran into the house and looked out the window. They looked frustrated but they turned and left. I sank to the floor in relief.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

I ran down to the track to get my bike. When I got there my bike was gone so was my helmet

"Lookin for this?" I turned and saw Dustin with my bike except it was fixed.

"What the…?"

"I fixed it since it was kind of my fault," he interrupted.

"Oh, thanks." Strange he didn't even mention earlier. He's acting like it never happened. I walked over and took my bike. He bent and picked up my helmet from the ground where I hadn't seen it and handed it to me.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya later," said Dustin waving as he left. I turned and started walking home. When I got there I didn't feel like staying so I just dropped my stuff off and left again. I was about halfway to town another alien appeared. I jumped back in shock.

"WHAT THE…." I started

"What's wrong you scared?" asked the alien.

"No actually," the alien looked shocked "I'm pissed. You and your little alien friends are ruining my day!" I shouted. The alien looked mad and threw a punch at me but I caught it and flipped him.

**NINJA OPS**

"Dustin, Shane, Tori come look at this," said Sense (he's a guinea pig). They walked over and looked at the computer. On the screen was a girl fighting an alien and doing really good. "Do you know her?" Sense asked Dustin. Dustin looked shocked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because of the way you're looking at her." Dustin blushed. Tori laughed at him because he hardly ever blushes.

"Yea, I know her." said Dustin still blushing a little. As soon as the words were out of his mouth the alien on the screen exploded.

"Wow, dude your girlfriend is really good," said Shane in shock. Dustin turned bright red and Shane and Tori started cracking up.

"She's not my girlfriend." At that moment The Alien grew very, very big. The alien lifted its foot and brought it down on her.

"No!" shouted Dustin. He turned and was about to run for the door when Tori grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she said. The alien lifted its foot but the girl wasn't there anymore just a hole.

"What the heck!" said Dustin. As soon as he said that she shot up from the ground a few feet away. "No way, that's my power." Dustin, Shane, and Tori turned and ran from Ninja Ops.


	3. Chapter 3

I have no idea what just happened or how. One minute a gigantic alien is bringing his foot down on me the next I'm popping up from the ground a few feet away. I look up at the alien and see he's just as confused as I am. Only he recuperates faster than me and starts coming toward me he didn't get very far before something blasts him and he flies back. I turn and see that giant mega-zord.

"Hey, Ugly. Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" That sounded like Dustin.

"Gladly!" said the alien. I got up and started running.

"Hey, wait!" I turn and see a kid with glasses running toward me.

"What?"

"I need you to come with me,"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. He must have picked up the suspicion in my voice.

"Don't worry you can trust me. I'm a friend of Dustin's." I was still suspicious but I followed him with my guard up just in case. We walked into the woods which I thought was strange.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out. Oh, by the way my name is Cam."

"Jaime. So how do you know Dustin?" He stopped.

"We're here. Your questions will be answered just be patient." I look and see a waterfall and a lake. Now I'm really confused.

"Ok…where's here?"

"Oh, Ninja Ops." I just stared at him and he sighed "This is where the power rangers come to train and stuff."

"Oh ok, so why am I here?" He just smiled and walked toward the waterfall and then he just vanished. I jumped; shocked for like the millionth time that day. Then I followed cautiously. All of a sudden I was on a staircase. I walked down the stairs slowly. When I got to the bottom I saw what I guess is suppose to be Ninja Ops. It was amazing. There was also a guinea pig with clothes on and not in a cage. It was also standing on its hind legs. "So is this how you know Dustin?" I asked Cam who is sitting in front of a large computer that showed the power rangers still fighting the alien.

"Yep, and you are like him and the other rangers. Only a little bit more like Dustin."

"How? I'm just a normal person."

"You call being able to go underground and come up a few feet away normal?" I was shocked. How did he know that?

"H-how did you know that?" He didn't answer just pointed at the screen. "Oh."

"Anyway you are about to become a power ranger, too"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because of your power and that you can fight."

"Cam, are you sure about this?" I looked around. It took me a minute to realize the guinea pig had spoken. I jumped away from it in shock.

"H-h-how did that guinea pig just talk?"

"Relax, this is my dad. He was turned into a guinea pig by the enemy," said Cam.

"And the enemy is…"

"Lothor, he's the one that keeps sending those aliens. And yes, dad I am sure about this. She's the one I know it." He gets up from the chair and disappears down a hall. He comes back a few minutes later holding a uniform with white strips on it. He's was also holding some device. "You will be the white ranger." He holds up the device "this is your morpher." He hands it to me.

"Sweet! What's that?" I asked pointing at the uniform thing.

"This is your ninja suit… thing."

"Cool." I put the morpher on my wrist "NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" I say doing the motions I'd seen the others do. Now I'm in my ranger form. "Cool. Hmmm, Ninja form." I'm now wearing what I was before. I take the ninja suit thing and go in the back and put it on. When I come back Cam is waiting.

"Ok, your zord is the white tiger. Unlike the other zords yours can turn into its own mega-zord. All you say is mega-form." He looks at the screen "It looks like the others could use some help. So when you get there call me through your morpher and I'll send your zord to you.

"Got it. NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" I turn and run toward the door.

"Remember one thing, you can't tell the others yet. I'll let you know when you can tell them."

**LOTHORS SHIP**

"Ummmm, uncle… we have a problem," said Mara.

"What is it now?" grumbled Lothor coming over to see what Mara was talking about. "WHAT! Another ranger! That's not fair." On the screen was a white ranger in a tiger zord in mega- form.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, ugly," I shouted at the alien. I was in my zord that was in mega-mode. The alien turned and looked at me. When he saw me he looked shocked.

"No one told me another ranger was joining the party," he said.

"Yea, no one told us either," said Dustin "Are you friend or an enemy hu, hu?"

"Dustin, Shut up!" said Shane

"Don't worry I'm friend," I say.

"Ok, I'm sending you a power disc," said Cam from my morpher. A power disc appeared.

"Sweet! Locked and dropped." Out of my zord came a ram hammer appeared. "Cool."

"Hey, that's my weapon," said Dustin. I ignore him and attack. I rush forward and slam the alien with the ram hammer. The alien flew through the air only to fly back in our direction. "What the heck!" shouted Dustin "how is that even possible?" As soon as he said that two more mega-zords appeared."Friends of yours?" asked Dustin.

"No, I have no idea who they are," I said.

"Ok anyone else wanna join the party?" asked Shane. One of the zords raised one of its hands.

"Mike, stop being a freak and put that hand down!" said voice that sounded sort of familiar (from the other unknown mega-zord).

"Wait a minute Olivia I was just answering the guys question ok." _Olivia?_

"Man you're an idiot," said a voice from the same mega-zord as Mike.

"Shut up Antonio. I'm not the one who ripped his pants with a fishing hook," said Mike. I started cracking up as did Dustin, Shane, and Tori.

"Hey that's not funny. And I thought we agreed never to talk about that," said Antonio.

"Sorry, but it's hilarious," I said still laughing a little. "Do happen to have that on video?"

"I did but Emily made me delete it," said Mike.

"Dang it," I mumbled.

"Ok, everyone just shut up," said another familiar voice from the same zord as the girl Olivia.

"She's right. Let's finish this punk!" I said. Unfortunately as soon as I said that the alien stood and backhanded my zord and it flew through the air. I tossed the ram hammer and the ninja storm zord caught it. I was still inside when the zord hit the ground exploding. The last thing I heard was Dustin yelling 'No' and Shane telling him he says that a lot. Dustin come back 'SHUT UP' then everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ME:*WALKS INTO SABAN ENTERTAINMENT STUDIOS* HEY MR. SABAN I HAVE A QUESTION**

**MR.S: WHAT IS IT I'M A LITTLE BUSY FILMING POWER RANGERS SAMURAI**

**ME:OH, SO I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS?**

**MR.S:NO! **

**ME:CAN I BUY IT?**

**MR.S: NO! NOW GET OUT!**

**ME:OK! SO, YA HEAR THAT FOLKS I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS. *BOWS***

**AUDIENCE:*APPLAUDS***

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY:**

"Hello? Hello?" I shift and open my eyes. I sit up and look around; my zord is in pieces _man Cam is going to kill me. _There is a group of power rangers that I don't know and the original power rangers. They're all still morphed. I look down at myself and see that I am also still morphed (much to my relief). I jump to my feet only I got up a little to fast and feel back... right into Dustin's arms. It had to be him didn't it. "That's why you don't get up so fast," he says.

"Do you lecture everyone like this?" I ask. Tori starts laughing.

"Yea... right," she says still laughing "he's not that smart ya know. Actually, I'm shocked he's even lecturing you."

"Ha!" says the green ranger pointing at the purple ranger. "I told you I wasn't the stupidest person in the world."

"Ok, so you did," she held her hands up in surender.

"Hey!" says Dustin clearly offended. Tori just looks at him with her hands on her hips. Dustin looks at the ground. "Yea I know." I realize he's still holding me and I pull away.

"So, who are you anyway?" asks Shane

"Uh, that's not something I can tell you yet. You'll find out who I am in time but not just yet," I say.

"Oh, and why can't you tell us?" asks Tori.

"Uh... well uh I'd love to stay and chat but..." without finishing I start running.

"Hu? Hey wait!" shouts Dustin. Ok, time for a burst of speed.

"NINJA SPEED!" I shout and start going super fast. In minutes I'm in the town park. I run behind a tree. "Power down." My rangers desintagrates. I walk out from behind the tree like had just been walking through the park. The rangers (including the new ones) run into the park and look around. Dustin sees me and waves. Tori smacks his arm and then he rubs his arm. I smile and laugh then I wave back. All the rangers turn and run a minute later two girls I havn't seen in four years walk around the corner. I gasp. "What are you guys doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: ME: GUESS WHAT?**

**RANDOM GUY: WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT? DO I KNOW YOU?**

**ME: WHAT? NO I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU.**

**RANDOM GUY: THEN WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO?**

**ME:*POINTS TO A GIRL NEXT TO HER***

**GIRL: DUH! SO WHAT WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME?**

**ME: I DON'T OWN THE POWER RANGERS SO I'M SAD**

**GIRL: I ALREADY KNEW THAT**

**ME:*SHRUGS* YEA I KNOW**

**GIRL:*SHRUGS TURNS AND WALKS AWAY***

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY...**

The girls smile at me. "We moved here," says the one on the right. I was shocked then i was really happy.

"O MY GOSH!" I shout all excited. Here's the thing these girls are twins. They also happen to be the best people in the world. **(AUTHOR NOTE: THESE ARE ACTUAL PEOPLE WHATEVER I SAY ABOUT THEM IN THE STORY IS WHAT I THINK IN REAL LIFE. AND I'M SURE THE GIRLS I'M TALKING ABOUT THEM.) **I couldn't believe they were moving here. That makes three people that will make my life less boring. The other one being Dustin because he seems very competative in motocross I am to. The girl on the left laughs.

"I KNOW RIGHT! It's sooo exciting. We've missed you so much," she says. I hug them both.

"Guess what!" I say.

"What?" they say at the same time.

"I got chased by the power rangers twice." They start cracking up.

"O my gosh what did you do?" asks the girl on the left.

"Uh, well I kinda found out..." I stop because someone walks up behind me and pokes my sides. I squel and jump. I turn and see Dustin smiling me.

"Looks like I found out something else about you," he says pointing at me "your ticklish."

"Oh, I am I didn't know that thank you so much for telling me that," I say sarcasticly putting a hand on his arm.

"Hey, no sarcasm. I didn't give you permision to use it," he says.

"Yea, cause I totally need your permision," I say (more sarcasm). He sighs.

"You're such a rule breaker," he says. "Ok, motocross compation. Whoever wins gets to use sarcasm as much as they want."

"Ok, you're on. But first," I turn to my sisters I point to the one on the left "That's my sister Cassie and that's my sister Olivia," I point to the girl on the right.

"Hi," they say at the same time. He looks at them for a minute.

"Hi, nice to meet you," he says smiling. Cassie looks at me and mouths 'He's so cute' I nod and feel my cheeks get a little warm. Great I'm blushing. Dustin turns to me and sees me blushing and smirks. "Ok, you ready?" I just stare at him. "For the compation."

"Oh, you ment now. Nah, meet me at the track in an hour," I say.

"Fine, but remember if you don't show up I know where you live," he says still smirking. I smirk too.

"Oh, don't worry I'll be there," I say. I turn to Cassie and Olivia "Come on guys." We start walking away. I turn walking backwards and wave at Dustin then turn and continue walking.

"Wanna tell us why he knows where you live?" asks Cassie.

"Oh, simple he followed me home earlier," I say. Olivia raises an eyebrow.

"And why did he do that?" I shrug.

"Cause he did," I say. There was no way I was going to tell them Dustin was a power ranger. Even if I had my suspisions that they themselves were power rangers.

"So, when was the last time you raced a hot guy in motocross?" asks Cassie. I think a minute.

"Um, a week before we left to come here. His name was Jake," I say.

"Jake... that's kinda close to Jayden," says Cassie. I look at her.

"And who's Jayden?" I ask slyly. Cassie blushes.

"Just a guy I really like," she says.

"Oh, he sounds interesting. So, Olivia who do _you_ like?" I ask. She blushes too.

"A guy named Mike. He's _so_ cute," she says. I stop walking."What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just relized something," I say. Cassie and Olivia look at each other then back at me. "We all like someone that's awesome."

"Oh, yea," says Cassie.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Oh no, I gonna be late," I say. Me, Cassie, and Olivia jump up and run out of my room, down the stairs, and into the living room. "Hey, do you think you could drive Cassie and Olivia to the dirtbike track?" My mom looks up from her book at us.

"Sure," she says getting up from the couch.

"Great, thanks mom. I'll see guys down at the track," I turn and run out of the house. I hope on my bike and tear out of the yard. About halfway there I see Dustin coming. I skid to a stop. He sees me and does the same.

"Hey you're late," he says.

"Nah, really I thought I was a half hour early," I say sarcasticly.

"What is it with you and sarcasm?" he asks.

"I like being sarcastic. It's fun. Now are we gonna race or what?"

"Fine. Ready... Set... GO!" he shouts and we tear through town towards the track. I get there seconds before him and slid to a stop.

"Ha! I win," I say. He slids to a stop right next to me.

"Not yet. Twice around the track whoever finishes first is the winner."

"No, duh." He sighs.

"Ready... Set... GO!" we fly onto the track and zoom around. I see my mom's car pull in and my sisters jump out. My mom leaves. I speed up and fly past Dustin suprising him. I finish and slid to a stop. All of a sudden Dustin's bike stops and he flies off. He Hits the ground hard and then doesn't move. My heart starts to race.

"DUSTIN!" I scream. I jump off my bike and it hits the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: HAVN'T WE GONE THROUGH THIS ALREADY? I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS!**

Jaime POV

"Dustin!" I scream again. I run over to him and pull his helmet off. Cassie and Olivia run onto the track and come over to us.

"What happened?" asks Olivia. I shake my head.

"I don't know. His bike just stopped.

"Hey, what's going on?" ask a voice. I turn and see Shane running toward us. "What happened?"

"I don't know. His bike just stopped and he flew off," I say. I turn back to Dustin. "Dustin." I shake him gently.

Olivia POV

Jaime looks kinda scared. I'm not supprised though. I would be too. Actually, I am kinda scared myself. Shane looks really confused

"That's weird. His bike was fine earlier," he says. Jaime looks over at Dustin's bike. Her eye's narrow and she picks up a rock and throws it at a spot right in front of Dustin's bike. The rock bouces off of air and something shrieks.

"What the..." starts Cassie. An alien appears.

"Hey, little girl didn't you'r mommy ever teach you it's not nice to throw rocks at people?" asks the alien. Jaime picks up another rock and stands. This one a little bigger than the last. She starts tossing it in the air.

"Actually, she did," she says.

"Then why did you throw a rock at me? Wait, how did you see me anyway?" asks the alien.

"One: I'm pretty sure you don't qualify as a person and two:... let's just say I have really good eye sight," Jaime says then she wips the rock as hard as she can at the alien. The aliein cries in pain and starts to wimper. Jaime rolls her eyes. "What a baby."

"Totally," I say.

"I want my mommy," cries the alien and vanishes. I look around and see a bunch of the people at the track are laughing. No shock there. Jaime kneels down next to Dustin.

"Who would've thought a wimpy alien could do that," says Shane.

"I know right," says Cassie. A moan escapes Dustin and he shifts. We all kneel down next to him. He opens his eyes and looks at us staring at. He looks a little creeped out at first then he just smiles.

"Hey, guys what's up? Oh, what happened I feel like I got kicked in the head by... Shane," he says looking at the guy who ahd showed up a few minutes ago. Shane looks affended at first then he nods.

"Yea, that makes sense. I do tend to kick hard sometimes," he says.

"Some alien was laying on the track invisable and you hit him," says Cassie.

"What? Why didn't you hit him," he asks Jaime. She shrugs.

"I don't know," she says. She holds out her hand and Dustin takes and she helps him up.

"Ya, know what the weird thing is the alien was a big wimp," I say.

"How so?" asks Dustin.

"Jaime threw a rock at him and he started crying like a baby," I say.

Cassie POV

I kinda zoned out while they were talking. I started thinking about Jayden. I couldn't help it I just like him so much.

"Cassie? Cassie?" someone waves their hand in front of my face. I jump.

"Hu? What?" I ask. I see Jaime, Olivia, Dustin, Shane, and I girl I didn't know are staring at me. The girl must've just showed up because she wasn't here before I zoned out. "Who are you?" I ask.

"Oh, this is Tori," says Jaime. Tori looks at her like how-do-you-know-that.

"Oh, uh..."she started.

"I told her," Dustin cuts in. I could tell he was lying but apparently Tori didn't notice.

"Oh, ok," says Tori nodding. I give Dustin a look and he just smirks. Jaime turns to Dustin.

"Oh, by the way I won," she says to him.

"Hey my bike randomly stopped I want a rematch," he says. Jaime shakes her head.

"Nope, I would've won anyway because I'm better than you," she says teasingly.

"Oh, that's it," he says and Jaime starts running and Dustin chases her. Tori rolls her eyes. Me and Olivia laugh.

"I think I see a love connection," I say. Tori looksw thoughtfully after them then nods.

"Defenitly," she says.

"Girls are so weird," says Shane and Olivia kicks him in the shin. "Ow," he whines holding his shin and boucing up and down. Jaime stops suddenly and Dustin runs into then wraps his arms around her. We all run over to them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask Jaime when I see her face. I follow her gaze and see some guy walking toward us.

"Who's that?" asks Olivia.

"That... is my ex. I have no idea what he's doing here," she says.

"Wait, so he's from Conneticut? Right?" asks Dustin. Jaime just nods and pulls away from Dustin.

"I'll talk to later,ok. I better go talk to him," she says then she walks toward the guy.

Jaime POV

I walk toward Jason. I was not happy he was here. The one reason I was so happy to move across the country was to get away from him and Now he's here. He smiles at me.

"Hey Jaime," he says.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I ask him.

"Well, my parents were coming on vacation here and I knew you mved here so when they asked if I wanted to come I said yes," he says.

"Why?"

"Because I missed you."

"Oh, really. What happened did Kira dump you?"

"Well, yea but..."

"I'm not suprised you always were a jerk."

"Look I'm sorry I cheated on you. I feel terible I really do but I really do miss you." He takes my hands but I pull them away.

"So why did Kira dump you?" I say crossing my arms. He scratchs the back of his neck.

"Uh, I cheated on her."

"See that's what I mean you're not gonna change." I turn and start to walk away but he grabs my arm.

"Jaime please you gotta understand I... I love you." I pull out of his grasp.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't love you any more." He starts to say something when Dustin walks up.

"This weirdo bothering you?" Dustin asks me.

"I'm a weirdo? Have you taken a look at yourself dude," says Jason.

"Yes, actually this weirdo is bothering me," I say to Dustin glaring at Jason. Dustin smiles.

"Ok, lets get away from him then," says Dustin. He wraps his arm around my waist (my heart starts racing at this) and we walk back towards my sisters, Shane (who happens to be staring at Olivia like a love sick baboon), and Tori are gathered.

"So how'd it go?" asks Olivia who either just doesn't notice the way Shane is looking at her or she is just ignoring it. I smile.

"I don't think he'll be bothering me any more," I say.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: HAVN'T WE GONE THROUGH THIS ALREADY? I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS!**

Jaime POV

"Jaime, I need you to come to Ninja Ops right away," says Cam from my morpher. I was walking home by myself.

"Ok, the others aren't there right?" I ask.

"Only Dustin because even being the air head he is he figured it," says Cam.

"Hey, I am not an air head." I hear Dustin say in the background. I giggle.

"Yes, you are Dustin," says Cam.

"I'm on my way," I say. I turn. "Ninja Streak!" I'm in front of Ninja Ops in minutes. I hear voices coming and step behind a tree. I see Shane and Tori coming. "Oh no."

"Ok, just there until Tori and Shane leave," says Cam from my morpher. I slid down and sit there for at least twenty minutes before I hear Tori and Shane leave.

"I wonder why Dustin's stayin behind," says Shane. Tori groans.

"Who cares. We have better things to do," says Tori. They disappear into the trees and I run into the waterfall. Dustin is sitting on the table Cam at the computer.

"So, you are the mysterious white ranger," says Dustin.

"Well, it's not so mysterious if you already knew now is it?" I say. He just grins at me.

"No I guess not," he says still grinning. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever let's just hope you can keep a secret," I say.

"Oh, don't worry I can," he says.

"Ok, so tell me how did you figure it out and the others didn't," I ask.

"Oh, that's easy. You're power of earth so is the white ranger," he says.

"Oh, and how did you know that?" I ask.

"The zords a cordinated with the power. Shanes zord is a bird he has the power of air. Toris is a dolphin she has the power of water. My zord is a lion I am the power of earth," he says.

"Ok, I get it but there had to be another way you figured it out," I say.

"Uh, yea I recognized your voice. Ya know I don't get it our voices sound exactly the same when we're morphed so how do people not figure it out," he says.

"I really don't care. If people did life would be so heckdic," I say. He nods. I pull my phone out and look at the time. "I gotta go see ya tomorrow Dustin."

"See ya," He says.

"Bye," says Cam. I wave and run out of the waterfall.

"Ninja Streak!" I arrive behind my house in minutes. I run into the front and through the front door. "Hey, mom some of my friends are sleeping over tonight that ok?"

"Sure." says my mom coming into the kitchen.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Me, Cassie, Olivia, Tori, Mia, and Emily are sitting eating pizza, watching a movie, and talking in my basement. Wait let me restate that my huge finished basement. I meet Mia and Emily earlier that day. I invited everyone over and we ordered pizza and being girls we're talking about guys.

"So tell me what's Jayden like?" I ask Cassie.

"Well, he can really serious times but he's really sweet," she says.

"Ugh serious guys give me a head ache," I say.

"Is that why you're so into Dustin?" asks Olivia.

"Yes and no. He's really sweet even though I just meet him this morning I can still tell that he is," I say.

"Well, you have been with him like all day," says Tori. I look at her.

"How'd you know that?"

"Um, because I saw you two together like all day," she says.

"Oh, yea that makes sense," I say. "So, who do you guys like?" I ask Emily and Mia.

"Well, there's this guy his name is Antonio. He's really sweet. He's also really techy which can come in handy," says Emily. **(Author Note: having a really hard time with this pairing cause I luv Antonio so much)**

"Techy hu? I think I know someone he could good friends with," I say. "Anyway how about you Mia?"

"Oh, well his name is Kevin. He's really awesome," she says. I smile.

"Well, it looks like all the guys we like are amazing," I say.

"Yea and others are stalkers," says Tori. We all look at her confused. She points out the window we all look and see Dustin knealing by the window. He sees us looking at him and jumps to his feet turns and starts running.

"Anyone up for some boy catching?" I ask. Everyone smiles I jump up and open the window and we crawl through it. We run into the yard and look around.

"Where'd he go?" asks Mia. I spot him but don't point him out.

"Split up," I say. The others nod and start running in different directions. I look around to make sure know one is watching me." Ninja Streak!" I pop up in front of Dustin.

"AH!" he jumps back in shock. I cross my arms.

"So, what were you doing spyin on us?"

"Spying? Nah I wasn't spying."

"Oh, really? Then what were you doing?"

"Uh..." he just stands there trying to figure out what to say. I roll my eyes.

"Forget it," I say. "Just do yourself a favor and don't do it again." He goes red and nods. I smile because he's cute when he's embarest.

"Uh, well I uh gotta go," he says. I grab his arm.

"Uh, no not yet. Let's go. Ninja Streak!" We get to my backyard in almost exactly a minute. "Hey, guys I caught him!" I shout. All the girls come running back.

"Hey stalker boy. Didn't anyone ever tell you that stalking people is creepy?" asks Tori. He turns really red.

"I wasn't stalking anyone," he says looking down at the ground.

"Then what are you doing here?" asks Cassie.

"Umm, I wanted to talk to Jaime but you guys were here so," he says. I let go of his arm.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, " I say hugging him. He hugs me back and I freak a bit. "Meet me by the front door," I whisper in him ear. He nods.

"Ok, see ya," he says waving and walking away.

"Come on guys," I say "we should go in through the window so my mom doesn't know we were outside." The others nod and we run and climb through the window. "I'm gonna go get some soda guys I'll be back. You guys want some?"

"Totally," they all say together. I smile turn and run up the stairs. Before getting soda I run to the front door. Dustin is sitting on the porch waiting for me. I walk out.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: HAVN'T WE GONE THROUGH THIS ALREADY? I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS!**

**Olivia POV**

We sit in the basement for ten minutes before we figure out Jaime was clearly doing something other than soda.

"Come on guys let's go see what she's up to," I say. I get up and walk towards the stairs.

"Yay I love spying," says Cassie jumping up from thed couch followed by everyone else.

"I never said we were spying but that actually sounds like a good idea. Come on let's get our spy on," I say runnin up the stairs the other girls in tow. I open the basement door and fly into the kitchen. I see Dustin and Jaime talking on porch. "Oh my gosh," I say.

"What is it?" asks Emily. I point. Mia and Emily squel with excitment. I giggle.

"Sssh. They'll hear us," I wishper.

"How?" asks Cassie. I point to the window that's slightly open. Mia and Emily cover their mouths.

"Ooops," wishpers Emily. We creep closer to the window and kneel there listening. After a few minutes Dustin has to leave and he leans in to kiss Jaime. Emily gets over excited and squels again. Dustin stops and they both look at the window. We all gasp together and jump up running back towards the basement. I stop and hid behind the corner. They look away from the window thinking we're gone. Cassie comes back.

"What are you doing?" she wishpers. I put a finger to my lips. We both watch as Dustin leans in (yet again) and kisses Jaime ON THE LIPS. Me and Cassie put and hand over our mouths to keep from squeling. Dustin leaves and we don't stick around to see what Jaime does. We turn and book it back to the basement.

"He kissed her!" I say excitedly to the others. We all start to freak when Jaime walks in.

"What are you guys freakin out about?" she asks. We stop.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all," I say. At that moment my cell phone starts to ring.

**CASSIE POV**

Olivia pulls her phone out and looks to see who it is. She gasps and drops the phone.

"What's wrong who is it?" asks Jaime.

"It's, it's Mike," says Olivia.

"Well don't just stand there answer it," I say now freakin out again. Jaime comes over and pickes up Olivia's phone tossing it to her.

"Answer it!" she urges. Olivia hesitates.

"Do it!" We all shout together.

"Ok,ok." We all watch as she answers it "Hello?" She smiles and laughs a bit "Sure, I'd love to!" she says. "Ok, see tomorrow." she hangs up. We all just stare at her. Finally she says "He asked me out!"

"OH MY GOSH THAT'S AWESOME!" we all say at the same time.

"So were are you going?" I ask.

"He didn't say he just said 'I want to take you out tomorrow' so I said yes," says Olivia.

"We know you said yes silly. But this is seriously awesome," says Jaime. Tori smiles devilishly.

"So, when are you and Dustin goin out?" Tori asks Jaime. She looks shocked.

"What?" asks Jaime.

"Oh come on it's obvious there is something between you two," saysd Mia. Jaime blushes. We all talk late into the night. One by on we start fallin asleep starting with Jaime. I fall asleep last.

**NEXT DAY (AFTER OLIVIA'S DATE WITH MIKE)**

**OLIVIA POV**

"So, how was it?" asks Jaime. She had just finished showing off on the track. I smile.

"It was amazing," I say. "You're a show off you know that?" She flashing her pretty smile.

"Yea I know. So, were'd he take you?"

"We had a very romantic picnic on the beach." She smiles widely.

"That's awesome!" she looks at the track the past me and smiles. "Looks like my competion has finally arrived." I turn and see a blue van pull up. Dustin, Shane, and Tori jump out. Tori helps Dustin pull his bike out of the back. Shane walks over to talk to us. He looks at me and grins.

"Hello," he says in a kinda flirty voice. I look at Jaime for help. She smiles.

"Good luck," she say.

"Please help me," I mouth and she sighs.

"Shane don't bother she's taken," she says "I gotta go." She starts her bike back up and rides to the edge of the track and waits for Dustin.

"So, who's this guy that you're supposably taken by?" asks Shane.

"His name is Mike," I say. Tori walks up and trys not to laugh at Shane.

"I bet I can be a better boyfriend," he says puttin his arm around me. I pull away.

"Look, you seem really sweet and all but I barely know you," I say.

"Well, can't you get to know me? Wait, Jaime just meet Dustin yesterday and they're already goin out," he says.

"Yea I know. But they're both air heads they're perfect for each other," I say.

"Aren't you suppose to say good things about your siblings?" ask Tori.

"Yea but she knows it's true," I say.

"So, maybe we can find things in common? Can't you just give me a chance?" asks Shane.

"Apparently she doesn't want to. So, why don't you just leave her alone," says a voice behind me. I turn and see Mike. I'm flooded with relief andhappiness. I look at his face and see that he's very jelous and angry.

"And who are you?" asks Shane.

"This is Mike," I say. At that moment Jaime flies over us on her bike. Shane jumps out of the way and falls to the ground. She lands and turns around and comes back.

"Have a nice trip?" she asks Shane. He scowls at her. Tori is laughin a bit then she goes over and helps Shane to his feet. Jaime pulls up next to me and Mike. "You're welcome." I smile at her.

"Thank you very much," says Mike before I can.

"How'd you do that anyway?" I ask. She points behind us.

"It's this magical thing called a ramp," she says and I roll my eyes.

"Ha-ha-ha very funny," I say. She smiles.

"I know right I'm halarious. Were's Cassie?" she asks looking around. "I thought she'd be here by now."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you she and Jayden went out on a date."

"Oo, lucky her," says Jaime. I can tell she wishes Dustin would take her out on a date.

**CASSIE POV**

I run towards the track in time to see Jaime fly over Olivia, Mike, and Shane. Well, actually Shane fell on his butt. That was really funny. I get closer and hear Olivia tell Jaime I was out with Jayden.

"Hey, guys!" I shout. They turn and look at me and wave. Dustin comes off the track and stopes next to Jaime.

"Hey, Cass. How was your date?" asks Jaime smiling at me.

"It was great!" I say.

"What'd you do?" asks Olivia. Before I can answer Shane and Tori walk over.

"You may be that good on a bike but I bet you're not that good on a skate bored," Shane says to Jaime. Me, Olivia, and Jaime all look at each other and smile.

"Wanna bet on that?" Jaime asks him.

"Sure $20 says I'm better than you," Shane says.

"Then I hope you have $20," I say. Shane looks shocked then scared.

"Actually you're probably better so..." he starts.

"Sorry, you already made the bet no taken it back," says Olivia.

"Dude, you are an idiot," says Dustin. Shane points at him.

"You're one to talk," he says and Dustin shruggs. At that moment something on Jaime's wrist beeps. Her hand flies over her wrist. All of us (minus Dustin) stare at her in shock.

**CAM POV**

"Shoot, I propably shouldn't have done that."

**JAIME POV**

_Oh-no this is bad. This is really bad _that's all I can think. My thought process is interupted by more beeping. I look straight at Olivia, Cassie and Mike as I already knew Dustin, Shane, and Tori were power rangers. "You guys are the mysterious rangers," I say.

"Ssh," says Olivia looking at Dustin, Shane, and Tori.

"Relaxe they're rangers to," I say.

"And you are the white ranger," says Shane.

"No duh," I say "Ya know Dustin figured that out before you two." Tori and Shane look at Dustin in shock. "Yea Cam what is it?" I ask into my morpher.

"Alien in the quarry," he says.

"Got it," I look at the others. "Let's go." Me and Dustin start our bikes "See ya there." We ride at top speed towards the quarry.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS!**

**Jaime POV**

Me and Dustin make it to the quarry in record time. Some giant leech like alien is prancing around.

"Talk about ugly," I say.

"Dude, I think that's about the ugliest thing I've seen since I became a ranger and that's saying something," says Dustin. Shane and Tori drop from the sky next to us.

"Dang that thing is ugly," says Shane.

"He's not the only one," I say under my breath.

"What?" asks Shane.

"Nothing," I say. I look at Dustin and see he's smirking and trying not to laugh. He obviously heard what I said. "Hey ugly!" The alien turns and looks up at us.

"Well, hello there rangers," he looks at me "Wait who are you?" I smile.

"I'm your worst nightmare," I hiss. The alien starts to laugh.

"My worst nightmare dresses all in white you are not." I grin.

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM! HA!" I shout. I step foward in my ranger form.

"Oh crap you are my worst nightmare!" the alien shouts.

"There is something you should know," I say.

"Oh, what's that?" asks the alien.

"You should be scared of all of us."

"Why there are only four of you."

"No there's way more us." As if on qew the other rangers show up.

"Hu, no one told me there were more rangers," says the alien in shock.

"Looks like we have an advantage then.

"Ready?" asks Shane.

"Ready!" says Dustin and Tori.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM! HA!" they shout together. They step up next to me.

"Ok, guys let's crush this ugly leech," I hear Olivia say.

"Totally," Cassie and I say.

"Wait," says Dustin. I look at him. "Wanna split?"

"What? You can't leave," says the green ranger. I roll my eyes.

"That's not what he meant," I look at Dustin. "You know it."

"Time to spit," we say at the same time. We both do cartwheels different ways and split into to people. Every single one of us jump off the cliff and into the quary.

"Ninja swords!" me and my double say together. We pull out our ninja swords and do a double flip landing next to the alien.

"Oh, and there's one more thing you should know," I say.

"Oh, and what's that?" asks ugly.

"I HATE CURSING!" shouts my double. Together we slash the over grown leach. The alien flies back screaming like a little girl. The Dustins walk over to me and my double. One of them starts laughing the other puts an elbow on my shoulder.

"I think that's one of the funniest things I've seen," says the laughing Dustin. The alien charges back at us.

"Lion hammer," says the Dustin that had his elbow on my shoulder. He bashes the alien and he flies back.

"Ninja sword," says the Dustin that had been laughing. Then he slashes the alien. The two Dustins hit the alien back and forth for a minute. I get tired of watching it and kick the alien into the air. Cassie and Olivia jump out of nowhere and slash the alien from both sides. Me and Dustin both form back into one person each. I look at him.

"Finally I hate it when there's two of you," I say. Dustin grins at me.

"What? To much Dustin for you?" he asks. I lower my visor and roll my eyes at him then I put my visor back up. "Really you had to put your visor down just for that?"

"Man you ask a lot of questions. Let's just finish this guy," I say. I run to help the other rangers. Dustin follows me. I attack and the alien throws me back. I hit the ground hard. I stand holding my arm. Dustin attacks from the side and the alien bites down on his arm.

"Ah! Hey let go!" He tries to get his arm out but to no avail. I run over and strike the monsters mouth and he lets go. Dustin stumbles back and falls. He tries to get back up but can't. He lays motionless. I gasp and run over to him.

"Guys finish this guy I'm taking Dustin back to Ninja Ops," I say.

"But Jaime..." Olivia starts.

**Olivia POV**

Before I could finish both Jaime and Dustin vanish. "Ok, guys you heard her. Let's finish 'im." With that we attack and destroy the overgrown leach. But unfortunately the alien grew to a giant size (big shocker).

"Cam, we could use those zords," says Shane into his morpher.

"You got it,"says Cam. Moments later the Ninja Storm zords enter the quarry seconds after the Samurai and Solar Light zords enter.

"But how...?" I start.

"It's because we're hear and not Angel Grove. They a place to keep zords so ours don't end up folding," says Mike. I look at him.

"How on earth did you know that?" I ask.

"Well, actually it was quite obvious," he says. I roll my eyes.

"Sometimes Mike I don't understand you," I say. We defeat the alien and demorph. The zords vanish. Antonio, Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Mia, and Emily go home. Before he leaves though Mike takes my hands.

"Olivia do me a favor," he says. I smile at him.

"Sure what is it?"

"If that guy hits on you again kick his..." I cover his mouth to the curse from coming out.

"I promise," I say. He smiles then kisses me on the lips.

"See ya later," he says waving walking away. I wave back. Cassie walks up next to me.

"Hey, you look happy," I say to her. She nods.

"Yea, Jayden kissed me," she says.

"Wow, connection," I say. Cassie looks at me with a confused expression.

"No, I mean Mike kissed me," I say.

"Oh... I knew that," she says.

"Guys if you're coming to Ninja Ops with us you better come now or you'll never find it," says Tori walking up to us.

"Oh, right ok. Come on Cassie," I say. Then me and Cassie follow Tori and Shane. We walk for a while.

"Are we almost there?" Cassie asks.

"Actually we're here," says Tori stopping in front of a lake a waterfall flowing gracefully into it.

"Ok where's here?" I ask turning in a circle. Tori sighs walking onto the lake and towards the waterfall. As me and Cassie watch she vanishes. We look at each other than follow Shane right behind us. Then we're in what I'm guessing is Ninja Ops. We walk down a set of stairs. I look around at the bottom. I don't see Jaime or Dustin anywhere. "Where are they?"

"They're in here follow me," I hear Tori say. I look to my right and see her standing in front of a hallway. Me, Cassie, and Shane walk over to her and follow her down the hall. At the end is an infirmary. Jaime sits next to the bed Dustin is on clearly not paying any attention to what's going on. I grin and walk over to her. I snap my fingers in front of her face and she jumps looking up at me.

"Hey," she says. A boy around me and Cassie's age walks into the room.

"Ok, I've run some test and the effects should wear off on their own," says the boy. Jaime looks at him.

"How long?" she asks.

"A few hours," he says then looks at us. He smiles at Cassie. "Who are you?" he asks in a flirtatious voice. I hear Jaime laugh a little. Cassie gives her look that says 'shut up this isn't funny'. Jaime just nods and jumps up walking over to the guy placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Cam, don't even try. She's taken. Cassie this is Cam. Cam... Cassie. Olivia... Cam. Cam... Olivia."

"Nice to meet you... I think," says Cassie. At that both me and Jaime start cracking up. Cassie blinks. "What?" Something beeps and Jaime pulls out her phone.

"Oh no I'm gonna be late. Gotta go guys see." she starts to run out but I stop her.

"Where are you going?" I ask. she gives me the 'you- gotta- be -kidding- me' look.

"It's Sunday Olivia," she says. A light bulb goes off in my head.

"Oh! Can we come?" Cassie asks. Jaime nods and we all start to leave.

"Wait! Where _are_ you going?" ask Tori.

"Church," Jaime replies simply and we run out.

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOUR FAV PART OF THIS CHAPTER WAS! OH AND THROUGH OUT THE REST OF THE STORY AS WELL.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS (SIDE NOTE:I WONDER IF THE GUYS IN ONE DIRECTION READ POWER RANGER FANFICS...)**

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT HEY I'M UPDATING NOW RIGHT? OKAY LETS GET GOING...  
><strong>

**Jaime POV**

Me, Cassie, and Olivia all run as fast as we can without ninja streak. I slide to a stop right after coming out of woods right behind the motto track. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My mom was there yelling at Kelly (I think that's her name). I run over.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came to get you for church but when I got here you weren't here. Where were you?" my mom asks very mad.

"I was... uh..." I start but am saved by Olivia.

"We went to me an as d Cassie's house for a little. Sorry," she says. My mom relaxes a little.

"Oh, ok. Are you two coming to church with us?" asks my mom. My sisters nod.

"Yup we are," they say smiling.

"Ok, cool. Well, we better get going then," says my mom. She then turns and walks towards the street. I turned to my sisters.

"Guys, I left my bike at the quarry," I say.

"Get it after church," says Cassie. I nod and we run after my mom.

**Cassie POV**

We ran after Jaime. I was shocked at how fast she was. We made it to her mom's car and jumped into the made it to the church in a matter of minutes. We all jumped from the car and stared at the building. It was really, really big.

"Girls let's go," says Jaime's mom. She was standing by the door waiting for us. We ran to the door and went inside.

**RIGHT AFTER CHURCH**

Me, Livi, and Jaime walked out of the church just as Jaime's morpher went off. She answered it immediately obviously hoping for news on Dustin.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jaime. Dustin's waking up. Thought you should know," says Cam through the morpher.

"Cool, thanks Cam," she says. She turns to her mom "Mom we're gonna go hang out with some friends." Her mom nods.

"Ok, remember curfew is 1 am. Got it?" her mom says. Jaime nods and we all run off.

"We should stop at the quarry first and get my bike," says Jaime. We nod and run in the direction of the quarry. When we get to the quarry Jaime walks over to her bike. She looks at Dustin's bike and turns to face me and Livi. "Either of you know how to ride?" Me and Livi both nod. "Great can one of you ride Dustin's bike back to Storm Charges?"

"I'll take it," says Livi.

"What about me?" I ask.

"You'll ride on the back of my bike," says Jaime climbing onto her bike. Livi climbs onto Dustin's bike. "Oh and Livi."

"Yea?"

"Just be careful don't crash... and if Kelly asks just tell her Dustin asked you to bring it back." Livi nods starts the bike rides off towards Storm Charges. Jaime then starts her bike and waited for me to get on the back of the bike. Once I'm on she speeds toward Ninja Ops. I had to hold on tight in order to say on she was going so fast. The good part was we got to Ninja Ops in a matter of minutes. She slid to a stop and we hopped off and ran into Ninja Ops. We run into the infirmary. As soon as Dustin saw Jaime he sat up really fast.

"Wow, there lover boy slowly," says Tori pushing him back down. Jaime smiles at him then sits on the end of the bed.

"How you feeling?" she asks him.

"Ok. Could be better," he says. She nods.

"Good," Jaime says. Dustin sits up. Tori tries to push him back down but he dodges her hand.

"No, Tori just... no," he says. We all start laughing except Tori she just glares at us.

"It's not funny," she says furiously.

"It kind of is," I say. Livi walks in and sees us all laughing.

"What did I miss?" she asks. I quickly explain what happened. She starts cracking up. Tori glares at us and storms out. I look over at Dustin and Jaime. Dustin is playing with a piece of Jaime's hair. I'm shocked. It may have been a while since I've seen my little sister but I know for a fact she hates when people touch her hair.

**OLIVIA POV**

Cassie taps me on the shoulder. I turn and look at her. She points at Dustin and Jaime. Dustin is playing with Jaime's hair. My jaw drops in shock.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" I ask. Cassie just nods.

"She must really like him," says Cassie. I nod. Dustin stands pulling Jaime up with him.

"Where are you two going out?" I ask.

"Out...to the track," says Dustin.

"What? Dustin you have to rest," says Cam.

"Nah, I'm cool," says Dustin. Jaime and Dustin walked out of the infirmary and out of Ninja Ops before Cam could protest. Me and Cassie followed them out. Dustin climbed onto Jaime's bike and Jaime climbed on the back. Jaime turned and waved to us smiling.

"See ya later guys," she says. Dustin turned and smiled.

"Bye bye," he says before turning around and speeding away. I turn and look at Cassie.

"I know this is wrong but I really, really wanna spy on them cause I really don't think they're going to the track," I say. Cassie looks at me and nods. We run after them.

"Do you think Jaime will be mad at us," Cassie asks.

"Not if she doesn't find out," I say.

**OK GUYS... THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER LOOK OUT FOR IT SOMETHING BIG AND I MEAN BIG IS GONNA HAPPEN!**


	12. Chapter 12 edited

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. **

**So I decided to rewrite this chapter because I just felt like it went to fast so it's not all that different but I added some stuff near the end. :)**

**Cassie POV**

We trail quietly behind Dustin and Jaime. As me and Livi suspected they weren't going to the track. First they stopped by Storm Charges to drop off Jaime's bike. Then they start walking toward the movie theater.

"Why are they going to the movies? All that's in are horror movies and kids movies," says Livi. I nod.

"I know and I know that Jaime hates horror movies. But we don't know Dustin that well maybe for some odd reason they're going to a kids movie?" I say immediately realizing I said it as a question.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," says Olivia. I nod and we continue after Jaime and Dustin. Once there they stop and look at the sign that shows the movies that are in. The first thing me and Livi notice was the movie 'POWER RANGERS: NINJA STORM'. Dustin and Jaime must of noticed that to because they looked at each other then back at the sign then each other again.

"Oh, that is so cool," I hear Dustin say. I hear Jaime laugh and nod. "We should see that instead." Jaime nods and they go inside. Livi and I follow far behind. Dustin gets the tickets and Jaime gets popcorn and drinks then they head into the movie. Livi and I run up to the counter.

"Two tickets for the power rangers movie please," says Livi. The guy shakes his head and mumbles something about teens these days being really weird while getting the tickets. I pay and we get food and go into the movie. Dustin and Jaime are sitting in the back. Luckily not the very back or me and Livi would've had to sit in front of them. We sit a couple rows behind them.

"I really can't believe they made a movie about us. That is so epic," whispers Dustin.

"Yea, I won't be in it though since I just arrived in the group," says Jaime. Dustin looks at Jaime a smile in his face. "What?"

"You're here now that's all that matters," he says taking her hand.

"Awwww, that's sooooo cute," I whisper to Livi and she nods in agreement. The movie starts and the theater grows quiet. The rangers run out to meet the... wait mutant? I thought we battled aliens.

"Mistake 1," whispers Dustin and Jaime giggles softly. The rangers morph and the guys are blue and red and the girl is yellow. "Mistake 2." The rangers defeat the mutant. The mutant then grew and the zords came The earth zord was a tiger. "Mistake 4." The air was a dragon "um, major mistake 5." and the water was a sword fish "and mistake 6. If they get to 10 we should leave." Jaime nods. The rangers defeat the mutant. The scene changes to show a very angry man. I'm guessing that's Lothor. Just one problem the actor was quite handsome. "That is mistake 7. Three more and we're out." Jaime laughs. A boy and a girl walk out into the room were the angry man was. "I believe that's mistake 8."

"Definitely," says Jaime.

"I think they're the cutest couple ever," Livi says.

"I know right!" I whisper excitedly. 'Lothor' starts yelling and calls for his general. Before the general comes the scene switches back to the rangers. They are at Ninja Ops. A girl walked out. Her name was Camille. I hear Jaime laugh.

"Fail," she says.

"That's 9," says Dustin. Just then a little hamster runs up and starts talking to the rangers. Dustin sighs. "And that's 10. Lets go." Dustin stands and holds out his hand. Jaime takes it and they leave. We follow them out. "Man it's like they know nothing. I mean I understand about Sensei and Lothor. But really the ranger colors and zords and other stuff I mean seriously."

"Yea, it really is quite sad," says Jaime. "Where now since that was a total waste of time."

"Hmm, how about the park," says Dustin. Jaime nods and they both take off in the direction of the park.

**Olivia POV**

Me and Cassie rush after them. We were both surprised by how fast they were. I look at Cassie she looks at me.

"Maybe...it come with having the power of earth," I say.

"Probably," says Cassie. "I wonder why we never knew Jaime could do that ."

"Probably because Jaime didn't know herself."

"Yea but there would've been some signs right?"

"Now that I think about it there was."

_**FLASHBACK: 4 YEARS AGO**_

_Jaime ran through the back yard. Cassie and Olivia right behind her. _

_"Jaime stop!" yelled Cassie. Jaime laughed and kept running. Suddenly Jaime tripped over a rock. Instead of hitting the ground face first she disappeared. Cassie and Olivia gasp and look at each other then run to where there little sister disappeared only to see she was sitting right there. She looked really confused._

_"Are you ok?" asks Livi. Jaime nodded standing up._

_"Yea, I'm fine," she says. Yet she still looked really confused._

_"What happened?" asks Cassie._

_"Ummm, nothing. I don't know," says Jaime. She walked toward Cassie and Olivia's house. The twins looked at each other then ran after their sister._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Oh, yea I remember that now. I can't believe I forgot that. We were so weird-id out that day," says Cassie.

"Yea, but we just brushed it off as nothing," I say.

"Well, I guess it really doesn't matter now." When I looked up I saw we were already at the park. "Wow that was fast."

"I know I thought we were father away than that,'' I say. I look around but don't see Jaime and Dustin anywhere. "Where on earth did they go?" Cassie just shrugs.

"I have no idea. I thought we were right behind them."

"You were," me and Cassie whip around and find Jaime and Dustin standing behind us arms crossed. Cassie and I look at each other then back at them.

"Uh, hi guys," says Cassie. "I'm guessing you guys are mad." Jaime shakes her head.

"Not at all. I probably would've done the same thing to you," says Jaime. "Actually I already have."

"WHAT! yell me and Cassie at the same time.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything at all," says Jaime smiling at us. "Anyway I'll get you for it."

"Wait, just wait a second. You said you followed us on our dates so technically we just got back at you without knowing it," I say. Jaime just looked at us for a second then relented.

"Fine, but there is one thing I've always wanted to do," she says.

"And what's that?" asks Cassie.

"I have always wanted to have a prank war," she says. Me and Cassie look at each other knowing exactly where Jaime had gotten that idea.

"You got that from Big Time Rush didn't you?" I asks. Jaime smiles.

"Yea, I did. It does seem really fun though right?"

"Wait, Big Time What?" asks Dustin. Jaime turns to him.

"It's a show and a band. It's not important,'' she says.

"How is it both?" He asks.

"The band is from the show," explains Cassie. Dustin nods finally understanding.

"You're right Jaime that would be really fun," I say.

"Awesome," she says.

"Can I join?" asks Dustin.

"Sure," Me, Cassie, and Jaime said together.

"Hey why don't we invite the others to join. That could be fun," I say. The others nod.

**ONE MONTH AND A TON OF PRANKS LATER!**

There are four people left in this round of pranks. That's right this ROUND. After we finished we couldn't stop cause it was so fun so we just kept going. Me, Jaime, Cassie, and Dustin where the only ones left. I have no idea how Dustin keeps lasting till the end but he does. Jaime probably helps him. She seems to be quite good with pranks but I don't know how she was never good at them. Then again the last time we saw her before a month ago was four years ago. At the moment we were taking a bit of a break and walking through the park. Suddenly a rock wall in the shape of a circle appeared around me and Cassie.  
>"Jaime!" Cassie and I yell. She looks confused.<p>

"That wasn't me," she says obviously perplexed. Me, Cassie, and Jaime look at Dustin.

"It wasn't me," he says obviously hurt that we accused him.

"Then who was it?" asks Cassie.

"It was me," says a man behind Jaime and Dustin. They both turn.

"And you are...?" I ask.

"I am an evil Fairy Sorcerer hired by Lothor to destroy you all," says the man. Me, Cassie, Jaime, and Dustin stare at him a minute before cracking up. The man suddenly looks angry and lifts his hand. A strong winds starts whipping around us and only us. The man or Fairy Sorcerer pushes his hand farther out and Jaime and Dustin fly back hitting the wall hard and then fall to the ground. Dustin seemed uninjured by the impact and stood. Jaime seemed to have hit her head but she slowly stands up.

"Shane Tori, we need your help now," says Dustin into his morpher. He then turns to Jaime. "Are you OK?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Ready?" she says.

"Ready."

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM, HA," they say.

"Jayden, Mike, Mia, Kevin, Emily, Antonio. We need you like right now," Cassie says into her morpher. "Ready?" I nod.

"GO! GO! SAMURAI!" we shout drawing our symbols in the air and hitting them.

"Orange ranger ready!" says Cassie.

"Purple ranger ready,'' I say me and Cassie flip over the wall. The other Ninja Storm rangers arrive already morphed. Then then rest of the Samurai right behind them also morphed. They stop and look at the Fairy Sorcerer.

"What's this? This isn't an alien," says Tori.

"No, but he is evil and magical," says Cassie.

"Are you sure about that?" asks Jayden. Cassie rolls her eyes.

"Of course I'm sure I was here before he was," She says.

"What is this? Come on fight me you losers," says the Sorcerer. We all attack at once only to be knocked back by a blast of something dark. Jaime is the first up surprisingly.

"Ninja Sword!" she shouts and pulls out her sword. She slashed the Sorcerer across the chest and he few back.

"Kalzaks!" he shouted. A ton of them popped out of no where and attacked us.

"Dustin, help Jaime!" I yelled.

"Lion hammer!" he yelled and then destroyed all the Kalzaks in front of him then ran to help Jaime. The Sorcerer was up and ready for battle when he got there. A few Kalzaks came at me and I slashed them back into a couple others destroying them. Jaime and Dustin keep getting knocked back but they don't give up. The Kalzaks just keep coming. It's like this Lothor guy has an endless supply of them. Honestly it's really, really annoying. Suddenly everyone froze including the Kalzaks. The Sorcerer was laughing evilly. Jaime was on the ground. Something was glowing around her. Dustin was trying to get to her but some force seemed to be blocking him. Then she vanished. Everything started going in slow motion. Dustin fell to the ground. Cassie and I ran to the spot our little sister had vanished. The sorcerer grinned and started laughing again. Kalzaks tackled the other rangers. They fought them off. The Kalzaks that had tackled Dustin flew off as he shot to his feet. The Sorcerer was to busy laughing and gloating in his victory to notice. Then speed returned to normal as Dustin's lion hammer connected with the Sorcerer sending him flying. The Sorcerer slammed into a sharp rock that had popped up out of no where just like the Kalzaks. And then he exploded. Dustin dropped to his knees demorphing. The other rangers finished off the rest of Kalzaks then ran over to Dustin surrounding him. Me and Cassie walked away from the spot Jaime had vanished to join the others.

"She's gone," we heard Dustin whisper. He was obviously very upset.

"We'll find her. Don't worry," says Tori talking to me and Cassie as well as Dustin. But also trying to reassure herself. A scroll descended from the sky.

"What's that?" asks Mike.

"That's a scroll of empowerment," says scroll glowed and disappeared. We all stood there (Dustin was still on his knees) waiting for something to happen when nothing did all we all looked at Tori, Shane, and Dustin who shrugged.

"Maybe because he wasn't an alien it didn't work," says Kevin.

**LOTHOR'S SHIP**

Lothor was furious. "ZURGANE!" he yelled. Zurgane rushes into the room and bows.

"Yes, sir?"

"Why didn't it work Zurgane."

"I-I-I don't know sir." Marah then entered the room.

"I hate to tell you this Uncle but because he wasn't an alien it doesn't work," she said.

"Then why did you tell me to use him!" Lothor raged.

"Because he was a sorcerer we didn't think the rangers would be able to defeat him." Lothor shook his head and sent the two of them away.

**JAIME POV (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE)**

A meadow appeared around me. This didn't make any sense why would the sorcerer send me somewhere like this. The air smelled sweet and fresh like it had never been touched by pollution. There was no way I was still on earth it wasn't possible. I turned in a full circle. I was in more of a plain not really a meadow. It extended for miles. I picked a direction and started walking.

**THE END! THAT'S IT GUYS! IF ANYONE IS CONFUSED ABOUT THE PRESENCE OF THE FAIRY SORCERER HE WAS THERE BECAUSE I NEEDED A VILLAIN THAT WOULD PUSH JAIME INTO ANOTHER WORLD. ANYWAY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED MY STORY! :)**


End file.
